Future Heroes: Heartful Flame Chapter 2
The Future Heroes Series is a series of mystery-adventure-action-musical and a continuation of the Extended PnF Universe Series. It follows the final Extended PnF Universe produced movie Fireside Crusaders Forever. Overview The New Fireside Crusaders Team and future versions of the original team first appeared in the movie Fireside Crusaders Forever. Series The series is split into two halfs. Each half is split into two trilogies. Unlike the TV Series from the Extended PnF Universe series, the three series of the two trilogies of both halfs are straighforwarding stories. It wasn't until the sixth series of the respective half that there was a series finale. In total there are 12 series overall. First Half: New Fireside Crusaders Rookie Years As it implies, it details the New Fireside Crusaders Team in their rookie status. Several stories are a slice of life while most are action. It is split into two trilogy. There are two openings for two corresponding seasons during series 1 to 5 while the 6th has 3 openings. 'First Trilogy' New Fireside Crusaders 4 years after the adventures of Katie and her friends, it chronicles the adventures of Selena, Katie's successor and her team, the New Fireside Crusaders. New Fireside Crusaders - The Adventure Continues After an epic cliffhanger, Selena had lost her memories and doesn't remember about beign a leader of the New Fireside Crusaders. However, the team has managed to help her restore her memories but now pieces of the Tablet of Chaos are scatters around the Danville. The team must now retrieve them before it's too late. New Fireside Crusaders - Treasure Hunt After defeating the Hercules Zodiarts, the team recieve a map that leads to a treasure that has the key to save their universe. 'Second Trilogy' New Fireside Crusaders - A New Beginning A year after the first trilogy, the New Fireside Crusadersare back for more evil butt-kicking, mystery solving and unfortunate mishaps. New Fireside Crusaders - The Summer Escapades The misadventures of Selena and her friends continues in the second part of the second trilogy as it unravels their newest adventures. New Fireside Crusaders - Across the Summer Things have gotten interesting during the Summer when Selena recieved an upgrade of the D-Remote. The team's adventures continues in the final part of the second trilogy. 2nd Half: 2 Year Timeskip - New Fireside Crusaders Reunion It took place two years after the 1st half. As with the first half, most stories are a slice of life while most are action and it is split into two trilogies. The only difference that each season is a story arc. While the team are still rookies, they are recognised by public as the ones who are involved in the battle against Enter. Exch member of the team have post-timeskip designs (most have new outfits, additional accessories, plain make-up and/or training-resulted injury). Unlike the first half, there is only one opening for each series. 'First Trilogy' New Fireside Crusaders 2 Two years have passed since the Ultimate Battle of Danville, Selena reunite with her fellow friends as they face new threats and challenges. New Fireside Crusaders 2: Return of an Old Foe The team's old enemy, Devtron has returned holds an organitazion to bring the team down. The team resolves to defeat the foul villain once more. New Fireside Crusaders 2: Sisters Reunion After seeing her sister during her battle with Devtron, she set out to somehow rescue her sister with the help of her friends. 'Second Trilogy' New Fireside Crusaders 2: Missing in Action A year after reuniting with her sister, she discovered that Katie has gone missing. Set out to find out what has happened to her, the team faces more tough challenges and battles. New Fireside Crusaders 2: The Moonlight Curse Melissa began to suffer severe vision everytime a full moon appears. While trying to figure what the visions meant and how to cure her, the team face their greatest enemy. New Fireside Crusaders 2: The End of Time After the events of the Moonlight Curse, the team re-encounter their first enemy, who plans to destroy time once more. It is up to the team to stop him before it is too late. New Fireside Crusaders.png|The first series|link=New Fireside Crusaders New Fireside Crusaders - The Adventure Continues.png|The second series|link=New Fireside Crusaders - The Adventure Continues New Fireside Crusaders - Treasure Hunt.png|The third series|link=New Fireside Crusaders - Treasure Hunt New Fireside Crusaders - A New Beginning.png|The fourth series|link=New Fireside Crusaders - A New Beginning New Fireside Crusaders - The Summer Escapades.png|The fifth series|link=New Fireside Crusaders - The Summer Escapades New Fireside Crusaders - Across the Summer.png|The sixth series|link=New Fireside Crusaders - Across the Summer New Fireside Crusaders 2.png|The seventh series|link=New Fireside Crusaders 2 New Fireside Crusaders 2 Return of an Old Foe.png|The eigth series|link=New Fireside Crusaders 2: Return of an Old Foe New Fireside Crusaders 2 Sisters Reunion.png|The ninth series|link=New Fireside Crusaders 2: Sisters Reunion New Fireside Crusaders 2 Missing in Action.png|The tenth series|link=New Fireside Crusaders 2: Missing in Action New Fireside Crusaders 2 The Moonlight Curse.png|The eleventh series|link=New Fireside Crusaders 2: The Moonlight Curse New Fireside Crusaders 2 The End of Time.png|The twelfth series|link=New Fireside Crusaders 2: The End of Time Between the 1st Half and Second Half A TV Special featuring 5 30-minute episodes aired as a transition between the first half and the second half. It features Selena and her sister, Grace as main characters, with the other team members as secondary characters. Later, a second crossover movie aired, setting one year before the 7th Series. New Fireside Crusaders - Episode of Selena While in Colorado, Selena learned that her sister, Grace has been kidnapped and set out to find and rescue her before it's too late. Back in Danville, the other team members faces a much bigger threat. Will they succeed in apprehending it without their leader. New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Gavan ~Type G~: All Heroes Generation Z A year after the defeat of Enter, crisis is unleased upon two universes when the Space Evil Alliance appeears. In response to the threat, the New Fireside Crusaders Team and the Young Investigators teamed-up once more along with the Space Sherrifs. Elsewhere, The M-Teams and the original Fireside Crusaders Team attempt to investigate the cause of the invasion and in another part of the universe, Selena, Chespin and Amy met in the Makuu Space and attempt to return to their fellow comrade to stop the Space Evil Alliance before all is lost. Anniversaries Due to the length of the series, only two anniversary is celebrated unlike the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe which celebrated 5 Anniversaries. 5th Anniversary The TV Special New Fireside Crusaders Special: Treasure Ahoy! celebrates the Future Heroes Series' 5th Anniversary. There are also a series of 5 movies that celebrates the anniversary: New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: A Twist in Time and Space, New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: London Escapade, New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: The Werewolf's Howl, New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: The Unwound Past and New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: The Time/Space Conclusion. As such, there several are homages to previous mysteries and movies. 10th Anniversary The movie New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: Mirror World Escapade celebrates the 10th Anniversary. The crossover movie Future Heroes Series vs. Young Investigators Series also celebrates the franchise's anniversary in collaboration with the Young Investigators Team Series' anniversary of the same number. As with the previous anniversary, there are homages to previous mysteries and movies. Future Heroes Series 5th Anniversary.png|5th Anniversary Future Heroes Series 10th Anniversary.png|10th Anniversary Japanese Dub Background Information *Unlike the Extended PnF Universe Series, the series does not sport the Phineas and Ferb logo. *Unlike the Extended PnF Universe Series, the series did not use any Character Songs. *The series is mostly light-hearted than the Extended PnF Universe Series, though that's not the case with the 11th movie adaptation. *The series does not use elements of Tokusatsu Series. As a result, the O Medal Voice for the Remote's Giga Scan feature is leastly used. *Unlike most Extended PnF Universe Series Antagonist, most antagonists in the Future Heroes Series, with the exeption of the monster antagonists are called Super-villains. *This series bears resemblance to the anime and manga One Piece, to the point of having two halfs. *There are no new dimensions featured in the Future Heroes Series. *The series aired alongside the Young Investigators Series. Both series follows the Extended PnF Universe Series and the M-Series. **The contrast is that while the Future Heroes Series is more of a continuation, the Young Investigators Series is more of a spin-off. This is probably due to the fact that the Young Investigators are not affliated with the M-Teams in many ways. **The two series would later have a crossover, just as the Extended PnF Universe Series did with the M-Series. *For most of the series, including the movies and TV Specials, they use music from the Professor Layton Series and the Ace Attorney Series. Layton's Theme was specifically used for every opening of the movies and tv specials. **In fact, the subtitles of the movies was to resemble to titles of the Professor Layton Games. Category:Fanon Works